New Beginnings
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: When tragedy strikes. Jimmy must step up and raise his thirteen year old half sister Kayley. Along with the baby that he is adopting wih Breena. How will Jimmy handle raising a new baby and a teenager? Writen for the NFA sibiling challenge. Jimmy/Breena, McGee/Delilah Possible Tony/OC (I'm not pairing Tony with Jimmy's minor sister so don't be alarmed).
1. Vacation

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own NCIS.**

Thirteen year old Kayley Addison Palmer drummed her fingers on her desk and stared at the clock. Normally she was a great and attentive student but today she could not focus. It was seventh period on a Friday before spring break and her teacher was going on and on about the most boring book of all time Treasure Island. She had hated that book as long as she could remember. It didn't help that she was going to spend the holiday with her older brother Jimmy and his wife Breena. Jimmy was her favorite person in the world and the best part. He and Breena were adopting a baby and she was going to get to help them prepare and maybe even meet the mother of their child. She could not wait to be an aunt. Her best friend Julie Nichols had become an aunt over the summer and she loved it. She said it was all the fun of having your own baby without the work. Best of all though even though she hated the book she had read the while thing the night before and finished the whole work packet that went with it. Meaning she would have no homework over the holiday.

"Kayley Palmer to the front office ready to go home, Kayley Palmer to the front office ready to go home." The receptionist called over the intercom system.

"Miss Palmer you heard that. Please leave your completed packet and copy of Treasure Island on my desk. You will get it back for the quiz the Thursday following break. Be sure to study some though as you will not be allowed to use it on the test Friday. Anyone else who completed the book and packet last night may do the same thing at he end of class." Mr. Barrett said.

"Yes sir" Kayley replied.

"Luckyyyy! You get out of this stupid lecture!" Julie cried.

"Miss Nichols if you are so bored by my lecture maybe you'd find Mrs. Milo's office a little more exciting." Mr. Barrett warned.

"It suddenly got more interesting." Julie replied.

"Excellent" Mr. Barrett replied turning back to the white board.

"See ya next week Jules." Kayley whispered.

"Same" Julie replied.

* * *

Kayley grabbed her backpack, book, and packet. She slung the backpack over her shoulders and dropped the book and packet on Mr. Barret's desk. She exited the class room and made her way to the office. When she got to the main building she saw a familiar face. Her second best friend Emma Taylor.

"Hey Emma" Kayley greeted.

"Hi Kayley. Spencer had a nose bleed so I have to go help him." Emma explained.

"Oh well I hope he feels better." Kayley replied.

"Yeah so why are you going to the office?" Emma asked.

"My parents got me early so we can leave." Kayley explained.

"You're going to see your brother right?" Emma asked.

"Uh huh and my parents are going to California." Kayley replied.

"So it's just you, Jimmy and Breena?" Emma asked.

"Yep" Kayley replied turning into the office.

"When are you getting back?" Emma asked.

"We are picking her up Saturday." her step-dad Peter replied.

"You ready to go Kayley Bear." her mom Marie asked.

"Yeah" Kayley replied.

* * *

Ten minutes later Kayley was in the backseat of her parents car staring our the window. Just another hour and half or so and she would be at her brother Jimmy's place. She missed the old days when Jimmy lived closer to her but then he started college and med school. At Georgetown and Monroe and got his job at NCIS. She had only been two when he moved away but she remembered him coming over every night to rock her to sleep.

"So are you excited to see your brother?" Marie asked.

"Yeah I haven't seen him since just after he and Breena got married and that was nearly two years ago." Kayley replied.

"Well at least you can talk to him on the phone and video chat with him. You're mom and I weren't that lucky when were your age. We didn't have any of that fancy stuff. Just when our parents let us use long distance." Peter replied.

"Yeah dad I know. You tell me that all the time." Kayley replied.

"Just promise me you will be careful." Marie replied.

"I will." Kayley assured.

"Now are you sure you want to go to NCIS with him?" Marie asked.

"Yes! I have been dying to go there! Forever!" Kayley cried.

"Well do whatever he says and be careful." Peter told her.

"I will I swear on Jon Stewart's life." Kayley assured.

"Well I guess you're serious then." Marie replied.

"Hey can I ask you guys something?" Kayley asked.

"You just did but go ahead." Peter replied.

"Can I stay with Jimmy and Breena this summer?" Kayley asked.

"Well I don't know the baby is due sometime this summer and things are going to be petty hectic." Marie explained.

"Well he asked me." Kayley whined.

"Yeah but he doesn't know how crazy it is to have a new baby." Peter replied.

"Neither do you! I was two when my mom married you!" Kayley argued.

"Kayley Addison Palmer, Peter raised you your whole life and you do not disrespect him like that. Now apologize." Marie chastised.

"I'm sorry." Kayley sighed.

"Apology accepted." Peter replied.

"We will talk about this summer when we get back next weekend." Marie said.

"Alright" Kayley sighed.

* * *

Jimmy looked at his watch. They were about an hour away from the work day ending. He had received a call just after three from Breena saying that Kayley had arrived safely. He was glad that she had taken a half day. So that Kayley would not arrive to an empty house. At least Ducky and Vance had allowed him to just be on call. Meaning that he would only have to go in if they caught a case and even then he could leave as soon as the autopsy was completed.

"Mr. Palmer did Kayley arrive safely?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah about an hour ago." Jimmy replied.

"Well I know how long it has been since you last saw her." Ducky commented.

"Since just after the wedding." Jimmy replied.

"I know how disappointed you both were that she could not attend the wedding." Ducky replied.

"It was rough but her mom and step-dad could not get away from work and she had final exams anyway. In hindsight I'm glad she didn't go. Me and Breena had an earlier flight then her and Abby was supposed to babysit her until she could fly out. If she had been here when the bomb went off. I don't think I would have been okay if she had been involved. God if she had been killed." Jimmy rambled.

"Well she wasn't here Jimmy so don't dwell on it." Ducky replied.

"I know it's just she's my baby sister. She's the only biological family I have left." Jimmy replied.

"Yes family is a very precious thing. Now about you take off early and be with her." Ducky offered.

"Thank you so much Dr., Mallard! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Jimmy cried wrapping his mentor in a hug.

* * *

Kayley lay on the guest bed and Jimmy's guest room. She was reading Bossy Pants by Tina Fey. She was disappointed that Jimmy wasn't there when she got there. She knew that Jimmy's work was important. Still she had been dying to see him. Breena was fun but Kayley had arrived earlier than anticipated and they weren't quite ready for her yet. She heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Kayley called.

"Kayley I have a surprise for you." Breena said poking her head in the door.

"What?" Kayley asked.

"If she told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Jimmy said.

"Immy!" Kayley cried.

"KayBear!" Jimmy cried.

"I'll let you two enjoy your reunion. I have to finish dinner anyway." Breena replied.

Jimmy smiled and jumped on to the bed beside his baby sister. Kayley buried herself in Jimmy's arms just like she did when she was little. The two siblings curled up together and talked until it was time for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: This is for the NCIS sibling challenge so I will be continuing it. Is there anything I can do to improve it? Since this is due January 31st it will take priority over my other stories. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. She's My Sister

Jimmy stood in the doorway of the guest room and watched his baby sister sleep. He couldn't believe she was going into high school in a few months. He had been ten years old when his parents sat him and Clark who was seventeen down and explained to them. That while they still loved them. They were no longer in love with each other. Jimmy moved with his mom to a new apartment. While Clark stayed with his dad in the old place. When Jimmy was fourteen his dad married a women named Marie and when he was sixteen his dad and Marie had a baby girl. Kayley was only three months old when Wendell suffered a fatal heart attack. Barely a month after that Clark was hit by a car and killed instantly. Clark was only twenty-three at the time. It always seemed unfair to Jimmy that he lost his dad and brother so close together. Two years later Marie married a man named Peter Reynolds and Jimmy went off to college. Even though he now lived over and hour away and was no longer blood related to anyone in the house besides her. Jimmy still tried to stay in Kayley's life. Ducky's heart attack and Jimmy's marriage to Breena made it harder for Jimmy to visit with his sister. For almost two years which was far too long for Jimmy. After a while he realized it was probably a little creepy for a grown man to stare at a sleeping teenager for too long. He also didn't want to scare Kayley. If she woke up and saw someone staring at her. Just as Jimmy was about to head back to bed.

* * *

Later that night Jimmy was lying in bed beside Breena. Kayley's mom and step-dad should be near California by now. If he remembered correctly their plane had taken off at five. He heard his cellphone ring. He unplugged it and picked it up off the bedside table. According to the caller ID it was Tony. That seemed strange to Jimmy. Even if he was being called to work. It was typically Ducky or Vance who called him in if it was early in the morning or late at night.

"Tony are you okay?"

"Jimmy what flight were Jimmy's parents on?"

"I don't know Cross Coastal Airlines 215 or something. Why?"

"T...Turn on ZNN."

"Tony what's going on... Hold on I'm getting another call."

* * *

"Hello this is James Palmer?"

"Yes she's my sister."

"Yes Marie Ross and Peter Reynolds are her parents."

"Peter is her step-father. Why is this important?"

"The plane crashed."

"Are you sure they are dead?"

"No I am her only family. Her biological father died when she was a baby."

"Does she have to identify the body? She's only thirteen years old."

"I work as a Medical Examiner so I am comfortable in morgues."

"I'll bring her in the morning."

"Thank you goodbye"

* * *

Breena sat up in bed. She had heard Jimmy's phone ring and then he was talking about Tony. She pretty much just ignored it. Ever since Ziva had moved back to Israel if Tony had been drinking or was too tired to drive over to Gibbs's house. He would call Jimmy early in the morning and late at night and they would talk for hours about nonsense. After sharing room with her sister. Who was captain of the cheer squad and the most popular girl in school. She had gotten pretty good at drowning out pointless late night phone calls. However she was snapped back to attention when Jimmy took another call. All of the sudden he was talking about Kayley and her parents. When she heard the words plane crash. She snapped to attention. When she heard about identifying bodies and morgues she knew it had to be really bad. Finally Jimmy hung up the phone and turned towards her.

"Jimmy what's going on?" Breena asked.

"Kayley's parents plane crashed somewhere in Ohio." Jimmy explained.

"Are they alright?" Breena asked.

They were both dead when help arrived." Jimmy explained.

"Oh Jimmy I am so sorry." Breena said.

"Don't be sorry for me. Be sorry for Kayley." Jimmy replied.

"Oh poor Kayley should I wake her up?" Breena asked.

"No let's let her have a few more hours as a normal teenager. I said I would drive her up in the morning to identify the bodies." Jimmy replied.

"Does she have to do that? She's just a kid." Breena asked.

"Unfortunately yes. She is the next of kin for both of them." Jimmy explained.

"That's going to be rough." Breena replied.

"Yeah" Jimmy replied.

"You should get some sleep you have a long drive in the morning."

"I will in a few minutes I need to call Tony back." Jimmy replied.

"Why do you need to call Tony?" Breena asked.

"He called me just before I got the call from the authorities. He saw something about a plane crash on ZNN." Jimmy explained.

"Oh well be quick then." Breena replied.

* * *

Jimmy woke up at seven-thirty the next morning. He was planning on waking Kayley up at eight if she wasn't up already by then. He couldn't believe his baby sister was suddenly an orphan. He thought it was bad when he was orphaned at twenty-four. KayBear was only thirteen. She was just a baby. Jimmy had all kinds of thoughts running through his head. How would she take it? What would happen to her? Would she turn out okay or be one of those orphans and that ended up in prison? Would she be able to handle identifying the bodies? How did he tell her? Hell how would he tell most of his co-workers that he even had a sister? The only ones who knew were Abby, Ducky, and Tony. He didn't want to keep Kayley a secret from the people at NCIS but Marie was paranoid that she would be targeted if Jimmy spoke too much about her at his work. Him being kidnapped twice and Dearing's bomb didn't exactly help that issue. So only three people knew about her. Four if you counted Vance but he only knew because Kayley was listed as his next of kin. Though all medical decisions were up to Ducky and all information would be given to him first. That's when it really hit him. Not only was Kayley his only surviving family but now he was hers. Breena came in from her morning run and sat down beside him at the table.

"Jimmy it's eight." Breena said sitting down beside him.

"Of course it is." Jimmy sighed.

* * *

Jimmy got up and walked down the hall to the guest room. He stood outside for a few minutes. Before finally knocking on the door. Jimmy hoped that it would take her forever to get out of bed like she did most mornings. Just his luck this was the one morning. She was out of bed right away.

"Jimmy what's going on?" Kayley asked.

"KayBear can you come with me to the kitchen?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh yeah sure." Kayley replied.

* * *

Jimmy returned to the seat he had been at before. Kayley took the seat directly across from him. He swallowed hard and tried to figure out what exactly he should say. Breena reached over and placed her hand reassuringly on his knee.

"Guys what's going on?" Kayley asked.

"Kayley we have some very bad news for you." Jimmy replied.

"What? Did something happen to the baby? Is one of you sick?" Kayley asked.

"No. Kayley I hate to tell you this but, the plane your parents were on. It crashed last night. I am sorry but they were both killed." Jimmy explained

"No! Just no!" Kayley screamed running for the guest room.

"Should we go after her?" Breena asked.

"No let her deal with this on her own." Jimmy replied.

* * *

"Will she be alright?" Breena asked.

"She will be eventually." Jimmy assured.

"Is there anything I can do?" Breena asked.

"I have to make some calls. I guess you can help with that." Jimmy replied.

"Okay" Breena replied.

"Actually Breena there is something you can do for me." Jimmy replied.

"Of course Jimmy anything." Breena replied.

"I am the only family Kayley has left and she's going to need somewhere to live." Jimmy explained.

"Well I was hoping I would have another almost twelve and a half years before I had to deal with a teenager but I know how much Kayley means to you and I can't in good conscience leave a child in the cold. So of course." Breena replied.

* * *

**What do you think? I know it's depressing but at least I got that part out-of-the-way. I hope to update soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Hardest Part

Jimmy sat on the edge of his bed. Kayley had finally come out of her room about fifteen minutes earlier. Part of him was avoiding getting ready and part of him was legitimately having trouble getting dressed. What did you wear to take your baby sister to identify her mom and stepfather's bodies? Though that was the least of his problems. He was barely sure he'd be a good father to a tiny baby. A baby with at least two other couples willing to adopt it if Jimmy and Breena changed their minds or were suddenly unable to adopt it after all. Now he was suddenly responsible for a thirteen year old. Who had just suffered an unimaginable tragedy. He was completely unprepared when he heard his door opening.

"I'll be ready to leave soon Kayley." Jimmy sighed.

"She is waiting in the other room. Believe me she is not anymore prepared for this than you are." Ducky told him.

"Dr. Mallard? How did you know about what happened?" Jimmy asked.

"Well I first heard news of the crash on ZNN and early this morning they released a list of victims. The names sounded familiar and for the life of me I could not remember from where. Then Breena called me with the news a of couple hours ago. I thought I should come by to express my condolences and see if there was anything I could do." Ducky explained.

"Thank you so much doctor." Jimmy replied.

"So is there anything that I can do?" Ducky asked.

"Help me decide what to wear?" Jimmy requested.

"Something comfortable but nice. You don't have to be too formal. Just a nicer pair of blue jeans and a nice shirt. The blue button down Breena purchased you for Christmas is nice." Ducky replied;

"Thanks doctor." Jimmy replied.

"It's no problem. I had to help young Kayley make the same decision before I came in here. Ducky replied.

"I wish I didn't have to do this." Jimmy sighed.

"I know it is difficult Jimmy but Kayley needs you by her side now more than ever." Ducky replied.

"I know but it's not just today. It's not even just the next five years. For the rest of my life I am going to have to be her father. It's going to be me walking her down the aisle and me Breena giving her advice when she becomes a mom. Many many years from now." Jimmy explained.

"You have cared for Kayley since the day she was born." Ducky observed.

"Yeah as her older brother and nothing horrible happened to her." Jimmy replied.

"Mr. Palmer you are a very caring an understanding person. You will do an excellent job with Kayley." Ducky assured.

"Will you help me?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course I will. Everybody at NCIS will." Ducky replied.

"How do I tell everybody I have a sister that I have been hiding from them?" Jimmy asked.

"Just be honest. That Kayley's mother did not feel comfortable with your profession and did not want your co-workers to know about Kayley for her safety." Ducky explained.

"Alright" Jimmy replied.

"Well you best get on the road." Ducky replied.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jimmy and Kayley were on the road to Dayton Ohio. From what Jimmy understood they were about seven miles from the Dayton International airport when the plane went down. When the engine burst into flames. The pilot tried to make an emergency landing but it all happened so fast. The plane went into a thankfully empty middle school. Only ten of the two hundred fifty people on board survived and out of them only seven had high chances of survival. It was an unthinkable tragedy. That left Jimmy with a sixteen hour twenty-eight minute drive with a heart-broken teenager.

"What station do you want?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't care." Kayley replied.

"How about I pick out CD?" Jimmy asked.

"Fine" Kayley sighed.

* * *

Jimmy pulled into the median. The last thing he needed was to get in a wreck with Kayley. He grabbed the CD organizer from under the driver's seat. He flipped through and sighed. All of Breena's music was depressing country and all he had was Weird Al and a few other comic artists. For some reason that didn't seem appropriate. There were also a couple of opera CD's he had gotten from Ducky but he knew that Kayley would hate that. Defeated Jimmy switched on the radio. Breena had left it on AM settings and the station was doing their morning news report.

"_The latest on the tragedy in Dayton." _The reporter started.

* * *

Jimmy flipped off the radio so fast he nearly fell over. Kayley just propped her arm on the door and stared out the window. Jimmy tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He knew that the trip was going to be uncomfortable silence. He would give anything to take the place of Marie and Peter. Kayley would miss her older brother but she needed her parents.

"Jimmy?" Kayley asked.

"Yeah?" Jimmy replied.

"Do kids ever come in the morgue where you work?" Kayley asked.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy questioned.

"Do kids ever have to identify bodies where you work?" Kayley asked.

"Sometimes it's mostly other adults though." Jimmy explained.

"Oh" Kayley replied.

"Hey I will be right beside you." Jimmy assured.

"Thanks" Kayley sighed.

* * *

"You hungry?" Jimmy asked around noon.

"No" Kayley replied.

"Well I'm starting to feel bad. So I need to get something." Jimmy replied.

"I have to use the bathroom anyway." Kayley said.

* * *

Jimmy and Kayley arrived at the morgue around five in the afternoon. The drive was mostly silent and with the exception of the stop for lunch and a few bathroom stops there were no detours. Normally Kayley would be begging to stop in every town to check the local stores for t-shirts bearing the town's name. Of course Jimmy, her parents, or whoever she was with would only let her get one from the destination and maybe a town they passed through if it had meaning. Today however Jimmy would stop in every town and buy ten shirts for her but he knew that she wanted no memories of this trip.

"You ready for this?" Jimmy asked as they crossed the parking lot.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kayley sighed.

* * *

Kayley tightened her grip on Jimmy's hand as they entered the building. She had seen pictures of the morgue at Jimmy's work on the pamphlets he brought over on his last visit. She remembered being semi interested and putting mortician or Medical Examiner down on her career wish list. Today was different this was real.

"What can I do for you?" The man at the front desk asked.

"Uh I uh" Kayley stammered.

"Her name is Kayley Addison Reynolds-Palmer. She is here to identify her parents Marie and Peter Reynolds." Jimmy explained.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I am her half-brother James Palmer." Jimmy replied.

"Are you any relation to the deceased?" The man asked.

"Marie was my step-mom. She was married to my dad before he died and had Kayley with him." Jimmy explained.

"Is there anyone closer? A grandparent or aunt or uncle?" The man asked.

"I am all she has." Jimmy replied.

"Alright" The man said.

"Thanks Jimmy." Kayley whispered.

"No problem Kayley." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Jimmy knew that it would be stupid and dangerous to attempt to drive home. So he stopped at hotel in Dayton. Kayley ended up going to bed right after dinner. Jimmy knew that he could not let this get out of hand. She was too young to spend days in bed. It just wasn't healthy. He wasn't going to say anything today though. They both were exhausted and she had been through a horrible thing. Something that nobody that young should have to do. He had hard enough time identifying his mom after she was found dead in the park of a hemorrhage and he was nine years older than her. He stood over his sisters bed and stroked her hair.

"I am sorry you have to go through this KayBear. Just know I am here for you anytime you need me." Jimmy whispered stroking her hair.

* * *

**A/N: This is just the start of a long road for the Palmer family. Should update sometime next week. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Meeting

Monday morning Jimmy realized that he had to tell his co-workers about Kayley and what had happened. The funeral was scheduled for Thursday afternoon at one. One good thing was that since it was spring break Kayley's friends could come and not have to miss any school. He wasn't sure how everybody would take it. Most of them had felt sorry for him because they thought he didn't have any family. What if they were mad at him for keeping her from them? At least a few people knew so maybe they could stand up for him. The only ones who knew were Vance who knew because she was listed as family on his file, Ducky who knew because well Jimmy told him everything, Abby had caught him buying a Barbie doll and grilled him until he confessed, and Tony had found out by accident. He was the assistant coach for a youth basketball league on the Saturday's he wasn't working and Kayley happened to play on one of the teams they played a couple of years ago.

"Morning Jimmy." Kayley greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jimmy asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Kayley replied.

"You alright?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Not really." Kayley replied.

"Well if you need to talk or anything just come to me. I can even get you a consoler if you want." Jimmy replied.

"Alright" Kayley replied.

"Oh I was wondering if you'd like to meet my co-workers?" Jimmy asked.

"When?" Kayley asked.

"Today" Jimmy replied.

"Uh sure I guess." Kayley replied.

"Alright is eleven good?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure" Kayley replied.

* * *

Jimmy pulled into his parking spot at NCIS. He was trying his best to hide how nervous he was from Kayley. He hoped that it would go over well or that they would at least not make a scene in front of Kayley. The poor kid had been through too much already. He climbed out if the car and walked with Kayley to the front entrance.

"I thought you were off this week Jimmy?" The security guard asked.

"I just wanted to stop by and see everybody." Jimmy replied.

"Who's she?" The guard asked pointing to Kayley.

"This is my little sister Kayley." Jimmy explained.

"I didn't know you had a sister." The guard replied.

"It's a long story." Jimmy replied.

"Well you know the rules all visitors must be escorted by an agent." The guard replied.

"I know. Uh would it be alright if Agent DiNozzo was the escort?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't think that his team is at a crime scene. So it shouldn't be a problem." The guard replied.

"Great thanks." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Tony arrived a few minutes later. He pulled Kayley into a tight hug. Which was uncharacteristic for him. Kayley hugged him back and let a few tears fall. Jimmy could see that Tony was crying as well. Once everybody had dealt with their emotions Tony led them upstairs to the bullpen. Abby had come up to eat her lunch with the rest of the team. Just to be safe Tony was waiting in the back with Kayley.

"What are you doing here Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"I need to tell you guys something." Jimmy replied.

"Are you alright?" McGee asked.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean well I am." Jimmy replied.

"What's going on?" Bishop asked.

"You're scaring me Jimmy." Abby said.

"I guess you all heard about the plane crash this weekend?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Uh-huh" McGee said.

"A little bit but Marvin had the flu and I was taking care of him." Bishop said referring to her husband.

"Oh no Jimmy! Who did you lose?!" Abby cried.

"Guys I uh I have a little sister." Jimmy explained.

"Oh No! Was Kayley on it?! Is she alright?!" Abby asked.

"It wasn't Kayley it was her parents and they were killed instantly." Jimmy explained.

"Wait what?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah I thought your parents were both dead already." McGee commented.

"Care to explain Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"Kayley is my half-sister. She is my dad's daughter. He died when she was only a couple of months old and her mom remarried when Kayley was two. Marie, Kayley's mother didn't want her to come to NCIS because she was worried that something could happen or that somebody could come after her." Jimmy explained.

"Makes sense:" Gibbs replied.

"I can see where her mom was coming from." Bishop said.

"I'm sorry she has to go through this." McGee added.

"Poor Kayley is she here I just want to hug her!" Abby cried.

"How did Abby know?" McGee asked.

"She, Tony Ducky, and Vance all know. Tony found out by accident and Abby squeezed it out of me. Ducky know cause I tell him everything and Vance knows cause she is on my file as family," Jimmy explained.

"Okay" Gibbs replied.

"I get that." McGee said.

"I understand too plus. I don't know you well enough to expect that kind of information." Bishop replied.

"I am glad you guys understand. She is waiting in the back with Tony. If you would like to meet her." Jimmy replied.

"I would love to meet her." McGee replied.

"Me too." Bishop said.

"I would too." Gibbs added.

* * *

Jimmy was relieved that everything went well at NCIS. Kayley did not want to stay very long though. Later that night he was sitting in the kitchen having coffee with Breena. Kayley was in the living room half-heartedly watching a rerun of "30 Rock".

"How did today go?" Breena asked.

"Surprisingly well everybody was real understanding when I explained everything." Jimmy replied.

"That's good." Breena replied.

"Were you able to get Thursday afternoon off?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, daddy was super understanding." Breena replied.

"That's good. I don't think I could handle it alone." Jimmy replied.

"What about your co-workers aren't they coming?" Breena asked.

"Only if they don't get a case." Jimmy explained.

"Will Dr. Mallard at least be there?" Breena asked.

"Yes he arranged it with Vance. If a case comes up they will send the county Medical Examiner to the case and she will do the initial exam and transport the body back to Head Quarters." Jimmy explained.

"That's good I am glad that he can be there." Breena replied.

"Me too." Jimmy replied.

"Can any of her friends come?" Breena asked.

"I don't know but I hope so." Jimmy replied.

"I'm sure at least Julie will come." Breena commented.

"That reminds me. I have to make other arrangements." Jimmy replied.

"What other arrangements?" Breena asked.

"Well I am going to let her take a week or two from school but then she has to get back to normal." Jimmy replied.

"Will she stay at her old school?" Breena asked.

"I would like her to but not only is it out of district but it is also nearly two hours away." Jimmy replied.

"Maybe one of us could drive her?" Breena offered.

"We both work and school starts at seven so she'd have to get up at four just in case." Jimmy replied.

"The local middle school is really good. My god-daughter Nina goes there." Breena replied.

"At least she'd have a friend. I do feel bad making her change schools at the end of her eighth grade year though." Jimmy replied.

"Well she'd have to transfer soon anyway because of high school. I mean if this was Senior year. I'd say yeah she needs to stay." Breena replied.

"True. It's just she's lost so much already. Maybe I can find a way for her to get there or I could invite her friends to come visit on weekends." Jimmy rambled.

"How about we talk about this later. You are pretty tired right now." Breena offered.

"Good idea." Jimmy replied.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**A/N2: Not sure how much I will be updating the next couple weeks. I am leaving Thursday the 16th for a ski trip with my youth group (Somewhere in North Carolina) and won't be back until sometime Monday the 20th. I probably won't be able to update anything Friday and Monday as a result. Though the library will probably be closed for Martin Luther King Day anyway. Things should go back to normal by Wednesday the 22nd though. Just a heads up.**


	5. Goodbye

Jimmy was extremely grateful to Ed and Ducky for helping him and Breena handle the funeral arrangements. The only way he had involved his sister was asking her if Peter and Marie had mentioned anything the wanted for their funerals. He had also asked her if she wanted to say anything. She had thought of it but decided she wasn't up for it. One of Marie's friends from high school had agreed to do the eulogy and there would be the standard time to say a few words. So if Kayley changed her mind she could speak then.

"You almost ready?" Breena asked.

"Uh yeah I guess." Jimmy replied.

"The good news is that once this is over. We're done." Breena assured.

"No it's not! It's just beginning! Enrolling her in school, meeting with a lawyer to become her legal guardians! Dealing with all her problems! Getting her help!" Jimmy cried.

"Jimmy listen to me. We can handle it. We have our families to help us through it." Breena assured.

"I'm glad I have you. I don't think I could handle this on my own." Jimmy replied.

"Well I know that you would do the same thing for my sister." Breena replied.

"Yeah but Brittney's thirty-two and has kids of her own." Jimmy replied.

"You know what I mean." Breena replied.

* * *

Jimmy looked at Kayley in the rear-view mirror. She was trying to be brave but he could tell that she was hurting. This was just the beginning for her as well. He knew the first year would be the hardest. All the firsts she'd go through without them. Including her first day of high school.

"Well we're here." Jimmy said putting the car into park,

"Uh-Huh" Kayley replied.

"If you don't feel comfortable, Breena can take you home. I'm sure that everybody will understand." Jimmy offered.

"No I need to be here." Kayley replied.

"Well if you're sure but if you decide that you need to go home. Just let Breena or I know. Don't be shy." Jimmy replied.

"Alright" Kayley replied.

* * *

Kayley looked up at the door to the church. After a moment of hesitation she grabbed Jimmy's hand and walked with him into the building. Breena had taken a separate car since she had to work until noon and unless Kayley needed her. She was going to go back in and get a few more hours in before five. The family needed to be there a couple of hours earlier than everybody else to talk with the priest and set up photos and flowers. She and Jimmy followed the priest into a small back-room.

"How about this one?" Jimmy asked holding up a photo of Peter and Marie on their honeymoon.

"Yeah that works." Kayley replied.

"I think we have room for three more how about a few of you with them?" Jimmy asked.

"Here's one of us at their wedding and another one from my fifth grade graduation." Kayley replied handing him a couple of pictures.

"How about something a little more recent?" Jimmy asked.

"There aren't any in this box." Kayley replied.

"How about this one? It's dated last year." Jimmy asked.

"Because that's from the day you almost died! I don't want to have to remember you almost dying the day I bury my parents!" Kayley cried jumping up.

* * *

Jimmy finally found Kayley sitting in one of the church's classrooms reading a child's edition of "Noah's Ark". When she saw him she jumped up and tried to run but he apprehended her. She struggled for a minute but eventually gave in and sat back down. Jimmy pulled the chair nearest to her out and faced it towards her.

"What do you want?" Kayley asked.

"You know what." Jimmy replied.

"The picture?" Kayley guessed.

"Yep. Now why does it bother you?" Jimmy asked.

"It was taken the day you got kidnapped. It was at a school fund-raiser." Kayley explained.

"Oh well do you want to talk about that day anymore or anything else?" Jimmy asked.

"Not now." Kayley replied.

"Fair enough but if you ever do at any time even early in the morning. Just come to me." Jimmy assured.

"Early in the morning? Are you sure?" Kayley asked.

"Well it would really help get ready for the baby." Jimmy explained.

"When is it due again?" Kayley asked.

"July 2nd." Jimmy replied.

"I can't wait. Do you know what it is yet?" Kayley asked.

"We found out it was a girl two weeks ago." Jimmy replied.

"Cool I'll practically have a little sister!" Kayley cried.

"I guess you will. Now are you ready for this?" Jimmy asked.

"I guess so." Kayley replied.

* * *

The funeral went fairly smoothly. Jimmy was surprised that Kayley was able to through the whole thing. He didn't get through his dad's whole funeral and he couldn't even go to Clark's. He stayed home with his grandmother and they watched a marathon of terrible Lifetime movies. Because neither could even move to get the remote. The one reason he went to his mom's funeral and sat through the whole thing. Was because he was all the family she had left. Maybe that's why Kayley stayed for her parents? Both Jimmy and Kayley were in a daze as they exited the cemetery. Jimmy was grateful that Tony had offered to drive Jimmy's car back to the Navy Yard since he had carpooled with McGee. Since he didn't think he was able to drive. Breena could drive him to pick it up the next morning.

"Ah! Mr. Palmer I am glad that I caught you." Ducky said.

"Is everything alright Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked.

"Everything is fine. I was just wondering if you would like to dine at my house tonight?" Ducky offered.

"I would hate to inconvenience you." Jimmy replied.

"Nonsense it would be no trouble at all. I was planning on inviting the three of you over this week anyway." Ducky assured.

"Well if you're sure." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Jimmy sat across from Ducky at the table with Kayley and Breena sitting in the middle. Ducky had prepared the turkey he had originally bought for Thanksgiving, mixed vegetables, and a rice dish. He had bought soda for Kayley and poured a glass of wine for himself and the older Palmer's.

"Why are your parents buried together if they got divorced?" Kayley asked.

"My great-grandfather bought that for them. As a wedding gift. He was an old-fashioned, superstitious type, and maybe even the worlds first doomsday prepper. Anyway when he hear my parents had separated he said "You may be separated and that's fine. It's how it is today but you have those plots and don't even consider selling them. It's bad luck." I don't know if that's true of if he was just ninety-seven and senile but that's what he said." Jimmy explained.

"Warren Palmer?" Breena asked.

"Yeah" Jimmy replied.

"No-way! He's the one that my scout troop was never allowed to visit when we visited the rest home!" Breena cried.

"That's hilarious." Jimmy replied.

"You're joking right?" Kayley giggled.

"No that is a one hundred percent true story." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Late that night Jimmy was the only one awake. Breena had to work early in the morning and Kayley had gone to bed a few hours before. He sat in the hallway between the nursery and the guest room. Gibbs and them were coming over to paint the nursery this weekend. If Kayley felt up to it he was going to see about painting the guest room as well. She had only just buried her parents and he didn't want to move too fast for her.

"Jimmy?" Kayley asked.

"Oh sorry I thought that I was being quiet." Jimmy apologized.

"No you were. I just couldn't sleep." Kayley replied.

"Oh do you want to talk?" Jimmy asked.

"I think I would like that." Kayley replied.

"What would you like to talk about?" Jimmy asked.

"When are you going to paint the nursery?" Kayley asked.

"This weekend." Jimmy replied.

"Oh can I help?" Kayley asked.

"Of course. The more help, the faster it goes." Jimmy replied.

"Do you already have the paint or do you still need to buy it?" Kayley asked.

"I was going to go the hardware store tomorrow. You can come along if you like. You can even pick out a color for your room. I'm not sure if we'll get around to it this weekend but you can still pick something out." Jimmy explained.

"Well we were going to redo my room at home anyway." Kayley replied.

"Speaking of that we need to clear out your old house. I'd prefer to do it next week but if you need more time. The landlord said we have until the end of next month." Jimmy explained.

"Uh I guess next week is good. I'd prefer to get it done before going back to school." Kayley replied.

"Alright well just tell me a day and I will call the landlord and set it up." Jimmy replied.

"I have a key." Kayley said.

"He changed the locks. Nothing against you I think he has to legally." Jimmy explained.

"Makes sense." Kayley replied.

"If I am moving to fast for you. Just let me know and I can slow things down." Jimmy assured.

"No I just want it all to be over with and to be settled in." Kayley replied.

"Your such a strong kid." Jimmy replied pulling her into a tight hug.

* * *

Kayley returned the hug and closed her eyes. Before Jimmy knew it Kayley was asleep in his arms. He was just going to wait until he was sure she was asleep. Then put her to sleep in her own bed. Instead he ended up falling asleep himself.

"Jimmy, Kayley?" Breena called the next morning.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"You two fell asleep out here. I first noticed you a couple of hours ago when I woke up to use the bathroom and get a glass of water but, you were just so peaceful. I couldn't bring myself to wake you." Breena explained.

"Hey she's still out cold and this is the first good nights sleep she's gotten in almost a week." Jimmy replied.

"I'll help you put her to bed." Breena replied.

"Thanks" Jimmy whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I know I promised a new chapter of "And Tony Make Four" but I felt like working on this one instead. I will update something Wednesday maybe this maybe something else. When I do update this I am going to skip ahead a month or so. There will be more drama just no major character deaths. Then I won't update again until January 22nd. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	6. Moving Forward

Kayley grabbed her backpack of the couch, called goodbye to Breena and headed out the door. She was entering the third week at her new school and so far she hated it. It was bad enough having to change schools with only six weeks left in the year but having to do it because you were just randomly orphaned. She knew that her transferring was easier on Jimmy and Breena but it was nearly impossible for her. She had been friends with the kids at her old school forever but she couldn't seem to fit in at Jefferson. She had tried her best to keep her situation a secret from her peers but her teachers all knew and took pity on her. Now everybody thought she was a teacher's pet and a spoiled brat. Maybe she would be better off telling everybody about her parents but then she would just be that orphan girl. She prayed that everything would get better with high school in the fall. When she arrived at the bus stop she dropped her backpack on the curb and waited.

"Hey are you new too? I don't remember seeing you." An unfamiliar girl asked.

"Yeah I just transferred here three weeks ago." Kayley replied.

"Oh that sucks? Did one of your parents job transfer or something? Why couldn't you just stay back with your other parent or a friend?" The girl asked.

"I don't really want this getting out but my parents died in that plane crash last month." Kayley explained.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry!" The girl cried.

"Thanks" Kayley replied.

"My name is Sam by the way." The girl replied.

"Nice to meet you Sam, I am Kayley." Kayley replied.

"Good to meet you Kayley." Sam replied.

"So is Sam short for Samantha?" Kayley asked.

"No Samson, uh it's my lat name my full name is Millicent Esther Mabel Wilhelmina Samson." Sam explained.

"That's unfortunate." Kayley replied.

"That's what happens when one grandma dies two weeks after my mom finds out she was pregnant with me and the other dies the day I was born." Sam explained.

"Oh" Kayley replied.

"So are you in a foster family?" Sam asked.

"No I am living with my brother and he is going to adopt me." Kayley replied.

"Oh how old is he?" Sam asked.

"Twenty nine almost thirty. He is my half-brother." Kayley explained.

"Oh" Sam replied.

"Well enough about me. Why did you move here so late?" Kayley asked.

"I actually moved here from Seattle at the beginning of the semester but I got mono my second day and my doctor wouldn't let me go back until this week." Sam explained.

"Oh that sucks. Are you going to have to repeat?" Kayley asked.

"No I did virtual schooling and had a private tutor once I got a little better." Sam explained.

"Well I'm glad you feel better." Kayley replied.

"Me too. I hated having to lie in bed all the time." Sam replied.

"You wanna compare schedules?" Kayley asked as the bus pulled up.

"Sure I had to get a new one. I forgot half m teachers." Sam replied as they walked on the bus.

* * *

Breena got home from work at five-thirty. She wasn't surprised to find that Jimmy wasn't home. He rarely got home before her. She walked into the house and found Kayley sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi Breena" Kayley greeted.

"Hi Kayley." Breena replied.

"So how was your day?" Kayley asked.

"It was pretty good. How was yours? You seem like you're in a better mood than you have been." Breena asked.

"It was really good. I met this girl Sam. She moved here a couple of months ago but was only in school two days before getting mono and having to miss school until today. She was able to go catch up with a tutor and the virtual school." Kayley explained.

"She had the kissing disease? Most kids don't get that until high school." Breena asked.

"She thinks she got it from drinking from the wrong soda at a Christmas party." Kayley explained.

"Better than getting it from doing mouth to mouth on the school bully's grandma." Breena sighed.

"Really?" Kayley asked.

"Sadly yes." Breena replied.

"So what's for dinner?" Kayley asked changing the subject.

"I have book club so I texted Jimmy and asked him to pick something up." Breena explained.

"Okay" Kayley replied.

* * *

"Oh yeah I need to talk to you about something." Breena explained.

"What?" Kayley asked.

"You remember my friend Donna from work? The make-up artist?" Breena asked.

"We met a couple of days before the funeral right?" Kayley asked.

"That's her." Breena answered.

"Why is she alright?" Kayley asked.

"She's fine but she was telling me that her church has a youth grief support group." Breena explained.

"What day?" Kayley asked.

"Friday nights." Breena replied.

"How long is it?" Kayley asked,

"Six to eight I believe." Breena replied.

"No I mean how long is the session, term, or whatever you'd call it?" Kayley asked.

"It is indefinite. Some kids only go for a one or two sessions others have been going there for years. I am going to sign you up tomorrow and you will be going to at least two sessions. I have already talked to Jimmy about it." Breena explained.

"Okay" Kayley replied.

* * *

Jimmy got home about a half an hour later. He had picked up tacos from a stand not far from the Navy Yard. Breena was going to eat at her book club meeting but she took the sweet tea that Jimmy had gotten her. After she left Jimmy and Kayley took their tacos into the living room and ate them in front of the TV. It had been their Monday night secret ever since she started living with them. Breena did not allow television during dinner time.

"So how was your day?" Jimmy asked.

"It was really good. I made a new friend named Sam. She transferred here a few months ago but got mono and missed until this week." Kayley explained.

"That's rough about half the kids from my high school got that Junior year. Luckily I was spared." Jimmy replied.

"Didn't you go to high school with nine girls?" Kayley asked.

"Yeah it was a charter dance school because being diabetic, having coke bottle glasses, and having asthma wasn't geeky enough." Jimmy explained.

"Why did you go there?" Kayley asked.

"I got a scholarship and my mom was the lunch lady there." Jimmy explained.

"Makes sense." Kayley replied.

"Did Breena tell you about the support group?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah" Kayley replied.

"Do you really want to do it?" Jimmy asked.

"I promised her I would go to at least a couple of meetings." Kayley replied.

"Good because it will be really good for you." Jimmy replied.

"I guess so." Kayley replied.

"Plus you could meet a few new friends." Jimmy replied.

"That would be nice." Kayley admitted.

* * *

Breena typically got home from her book club meetings around ten. It was almost elven and there was still no sign of her. It was unlike her to not call if she was going to be late. Kayley had just gone to bed. Leaving Jimmy alone with his thoughts. He quickly turned off the news and curled up on the couch. He had a bad feeling. What would he do if he lost Breena? How would he cope with raising Kayley and the baby? He was just falling asleep when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Yeah I am her husband."

"Which hospital?"

"I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

* * *

Kayley stood in the doorway of the living room. She had been getting a glass of water when she heard Jimmy talking on the phone. By the time she got close enough to where she could hear clearly. It was the end of the conversation but he sounded upset and she heard that whoever it he was talking to. Was coming to stay with her.

"Oh Kayley! I didn't see you there!" Jimmy cried.

"What's going on?" Kayley asked.

"Breena was in an accident." Jimmy replied nervously.

"Is she okay?" Kayley asked concerned.

"I don't know. I mean she's alive but I don't know her condition. She is at DC Memorial and I will have more information when I get there." Jimmy explained.

"Can I go with you?" Kayley asked.

"No it is a school night and I may not be back until morning. Tony is coming to sit with you and I will call with an update as soon as I have one." Jimmy explained.

"What if she's like really. I mean what if?" Kayley asked.

"If it looks like she's not going make it Tony will bring you to the hospital." Jimmy assured.

"O...Okay." Kayley stammered.

"Are you going to be alright alone or do you need me to sit with you until Tony gets here." Jimmy asked.

"I'll be fine you need to go." Kayley replied.

"Alright" Jimmy replied pulling into a tight hug.

* * *

**A/N: Will Breena be alright? I can't update for a week so see you then. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	7. A Miracle

Kayley lay in her bed and hugged her legs to her chest. She could not believe that Breena had been in a car accident. She had just lost her parents and now she may lose her sister-in-law too? What if Breena died and Jimmy got rid of her? Where would she go then? She heard the front door open and close again.

"Kayley?" Tony called.

"hmm?" Kayley asked softly.

"Kayley! Are you asleep?!" Tony called.

"No!" Kayley called back.

"Do you need me to come and sit with you?" Tony asked.

"No I'm alright." Kayley replied.

"Alright I'll be in the living room. If you need me just call." Tony replied.

"Alright!" Kayley called back.

* * *

Tony flipped through the channels. He was rarely up this late anymore and if he it was for work in some way. Finally he stopped on a rerun of some sitcom. Why did bad things keep happening to woman with ties to NCIS? Delilah had just been released from the rehab hospital and moved into the new handicap accessible apartment she and McGee had rented. Now Breena had been an accident and he had no idea if she was going to be okay or not. Maybe it was good that Ziva had left even if she had seemingly forgotten that Tony and the others even existed. He was at Jimmy's between half an hour and forty-five minutes when he heard his phone ring. His heart dropped to the floor when he saw that it was Jimmy calling. He knew from the sound of his friend's voice when he answered that it was going to be bad news.

* * *

Kayley climbed under the covers and pretended to be asleep. When she heard Tony approaching. Sher didn't want to get in trouble or cause any more concern by being up pat her bed time on a school night. How was she supposed to sleep not knowing if Breena was okay or not?

"Kayley?" Tony whispered.

"Yeah?" Kayley asked.

"Jimmy just called me." Tony replied.

"How is she?" Kayley asked.

"It's not good." Tony explained.

"Do I need to go to the hospital?" Kayley asked.

"As of right now she is critical but stable and Jimmy would prefer that you stay in bed tonight and go to school tomorrow. Either Ducky or him will call us if things change and we need to get to the hospital." Tony explained.

"What if she takes a bad turn while I am at school and you are at work?" Kayley asked.

"I will keep my phone on me all day tomorrow and if for some reason I can't have it on. Ducky will call NCIS and they will call you at the school." Tony explained.

"Who will take me to the hospital if you can't?" Kayley asked.

"Probably Ducky or Abby." Tony replied.

"What exactly is wrong with her?" Kayley asked.

"She lost a lot of blood and they have given her two units already, she is having trouble breathing so they put her on a ventilator and she has several broken ribs a few of which will require surgery to fix but they want to wait until she is a little more stable." Tony explained.

"That doesn't sound to bad." Kayley replied.

"She is very lucky. The car is totaled. Jimmy said the cop told him the front is literally gone." Tony explained.

"It's a good thing she was wearing a seat belt." Kayley commented.

"That is true and you should always wear one but this was a miracle. The way her car was she should be dead or hovering on the verge of it right now." Tony explained.

"When can I see her?" Kayley asked.

"Right after school." Tony replied.

"Good" Kayley replied.

"Now you really need to get at least a little sleep. Will you be alright alone or do you need me to stay in here with you?" Tony asked.

"I think I'll be alright." Kayley replied.

"Great I will be on the couch if you need me." Tony replied.

"Alright" Kayley replied tiredly.

* * *

Jimmy gripped Breena's hand as tightly as he could without hurting her any further. In reality she looked a lot worse than she was. The doctors said she was critical but that her chances of survival were strong. He wished that Kayley could be with them. Somehow his baby sister being around made everything better. However it was a school night and she needed her rest. Though if she was here it would mean that Breena was dying. Maybe he should call Tony and tell him to bring her anyway. No she needed her rest and it would be better for everybody involved. Most importantly Breena. With any luck she would be in better condition maybe even awake.

"Mr. Palmer I am sorry but you need to wrap it up. It's hours past visiting hours and we need to check her over a bit more anyway." A doctor said.

"Alright" Jimmy sighed.

"Hey you can see her first thing in the morning." The doctor replied.

"I'll see you soon Breena. I love you." Jimmy whispered kissing her forehead and stoking her cheek.

* * *

Jimmy found an empty chair in the ICU waiting room. If he weren't so tired he'd check into a nearby hotel. Right now it was unknown how ling Breena would be in the hospital but the doctors had told him it would be at least a couple of days. Director Vance had told him to take off as long as he needed. Dr. Mallard was also granted a day or two off so that he could sit with his young assistant. He looked over and saw Ducky curled up on a chair a few feet away. He was relieved that his boss was there with him through this ordeal. Especially when the cops came to talk to him about the crash and show him the pictures. Jimmy's stomach had become significantly stronger since he started at NCIS but the sight of his wife's car completely crushed like that. The other car had been larger than hers and half the front end was ripped off and the other half was so crushed that it may as well have not been there. Besides that the car had spun and flipped three times. The car was fifty feet from the accident site and upside down when they found her. If she had been just three feet away she would have gone over a guard rail into a retention pond and most likely have died before anybody saw her. The other driver was going way too fast and so drunk he didn't even know that he was driving. He jumped out and tried to run. Luckily he was too drunk to stand and collapsed. Jimmy prayed that bastard would rot in jail. He had almost taken Breena from him and Kayley.

"How is she, Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"She seems alright but the doctors said it would be kind of touch and go." Jimmy explained.

"So the same as when we first arrived." Ducky replied.

"Pretty much. I hope she recovers fast. Kayley and I need her." Jimmy replied.

"I know you do and she will be back on her feet before you know it." Ducky assured.

"Would you mind staying up for a bit? I want somebody awake in case there is an update." Jimmy requested.

"Of course Mr. Palmer. If you can sleep you need to." Ducky replied.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

* * *

The next morning Kayley moved in slow motion. She really didn't want to go to school that day. She just wanted to be with Jimmy and Breena. If Tony wasn't there she would ditch school. She had never done that before. Except for ditch day which was supposed to just be for high school the last day before spring break but so many middle schoolers couldn't get rides. Either because their parents didn't see the point to dragging one kid out of bed while the other slept or because their rides were ditching. So the middle school was more lax with the rules. Today however she had a good excuse but Jimmy was under enough stress without having to get a call that she was not in school. So she grabbed her backpack, called goodbye to Tony, and walked to the bus stop.

"Hey" Sam greeted.

"Hi" Kayley replied.

"My mom is taking my sister and I to Dairy Queen after school and she said we could each invite a friend. Would you like to come?" Sam asked.

"I can't I have to go to the hospital after school." Kayley replied.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"I am fine but my sister-in-law was in an accident last night and I have to go see her." Kayley explained.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"She was in the ICU last night but they think she'll be fine." Kayley explained.

"That's good. Is she in a regular room yet?" Sam asked.

"I don't know I haven't gotten an update since last night." Kayle replied.

"Well if she's still in the ICU, you can't see her." Sam replied.

"Why not?" Kayley asked.

"You have to be at least sixteen to get in there. My sister is a nurse so I know." Sam replied.

"She is? Is she the one you are going to Dairy Queen with tonight?" Kayley asked.

"No that's my baby sister." Sam explained.

"Oh well there's the bus." Kayley replied.

* * *

Kayley was never more relieved for school to let out in her life. As it turns out she couldn't see Breena yet after all. At least she would be moved to a regular room by that evening. As long as she didn't have any complications. She felt bad for ditching Sam but she didn't want to be around anyone except for Jimmy and Breena. She found herself hiding in the girls room until the buses left. Just so she would have an excuse to walk home. She got about halfway when she got a creepy feeling that somebody was following her. She ignored it as long as she could. Telling herself it was just her imagination. She had barely slept the night before. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She gripped her backpack and ran the rest of the way home. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against the door.

"You alright?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just didn't feel like riding the bus so I walked home." Kayley explained.

"I remember doing that." Jimmy replied.

"What are you doing home?" Kayley asked.

"Breena is being moved and I wanted to shower and change." Jimmy explained.

"Oh well I am going to go watch TV I guess." Kayley replied.

"Alright well I am going to finish my lunch then go back to the hospital if you want to come." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah I'll go." Kayley replied.

* * *

**A/N: Is Kayley being followed or just nervous? Will somebody really hurt her? New chapter will hopefully be Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Taken

Breena was going to be in the hospital for at least a couple more days. Jimmy ended up sending her home with Tony at dinner time. So she could finish her homework and eat dunner and he could stay the night with Breena.

"You mind if we stop by my apartment real quick?" Tony asked.

"I don't care." Kayley replied.

"Good I was late today because I had to go home and change." Tony explained.

"Why didn't you bring clothes last night?" Kayley asked.

"Jimmy sounded so freaked out on the phone and I didn't want you to be alone too long. So I just grabbed my wallet and left." Tony explained.

"Oh well thanks." Kayley replied looking out the window at the car that had been following them since they left the hospital.

"You alright?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kayley lied.

"If you just want to go home let me know. I can have Gibbs bring me some clothes. I keep clothes at his place so he won't even have to go out of his way." Tony explained.

"No we're already on the way to your place." Kayley replied.

"She's going to be just fine. They just want to keep her a few more days to make sure she's a bit more stable." Tony assured.

"She looked like she was in a lot of pain." Kayley squeaked.

"She was that's why she's still at the hospital. So she can get the stronger pain meds than what you can have at home." Tony explained.

"She was still on the ventilator." Kayley replied.

"Yes but she is breathing mostly on her own now they just have that as a precaution." Tony assured.

"I hope she's well soon. Jimmy loves her so much and I can't lose anyone else right now." Kayley replied.

"Everything will be fine. She will be well in no time and you guys will be stronger." Tony assured.

"Hey Tony?" Kayley asked.

"What is it Kayley?" Tony asked.

"Do you ever get the feeling that you are in danger?" Kayley asked.

"Sometimes in the field. Why do you ask?" Tony asked.

"Just curious." Kayley replied.

"Do you feel like that?" Tony asked.

"No" Kayley lied.

"Well if you ever do. You need to tell me or Jimmy or anyone we work with right away and we can make sure that you are safe." Tony explained.

"Except Jimmy has enough on his mind right now." Kayley mumbled.

"What's that?" Tony asked.

"Nothing" Kayley replied.

* * *

Tony made sure to pack a couple of days worth of clothes. That way he would only have to go back to his apartment if Breena ended up in the hospital longer than planned. He made sure to grab everything that Kate and Jenny would need and moved them to the table by the door so he'd remember to pack them. He hated to leave Kayley down in the car but figured she'd be safe for a few minutes. He had everything he needed except for his laptop.

"I could have sworn that I left it here." Tony whispered to himself.

* * *

After a few more minutes of climbing around the floor by his coffee table. He remembered that he had been watching a movie in bed when Jimmy called. He ran back to his room and grabbed the computer. Now all he needed was the chord. Too bad he had no idea where that was. The last time he remembered using it. He was in when he had his laptop was in the kitchen. He looked all around there with no luck. How could he have such a hard time keeping up with everything in a tiny apartment. Though at least he had an explanation to Gibbs as to why he had such a small place.

* * *

Kayley pulled her earbuds out of her pocket and stuck them in her phone. She turned on her music app and pressed play. Right now all she wanted to do was drowned out the rest of the world. She was terrified for Breena and herself for that matter. What if something went wrong and Breena died? As for herself who was following her and why. She really wished that she had told Tony that she thought she was being followed. Oh yeah because she didn't want Jimmy to have to worry about her. Especially if it turned out that she was just being paranoid. At least Tony was paranoid too thanks to his years as cop. So he had locked the doors before he went inside. Out of the corner of her eye she saw somebody knocking on the driver's side door. Assuming it was Tony and he had his key wasn't working or something. She leaned over and unlocked the door. Except it wasn't Tony. The mysterious man grabbed her and ran.

"NO PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! HELP! TONY! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kayley yelled.

"Shut up!" Her abductor yelled as he tossed her into his trunk.

* * *

Tony had torn his apartment apart looking for his laptop charger. He finally remembered that he had lent it to McGee when Delilah was still in the hospital. It was amazing how little he used his personal laptop now that Ziva was gone. When she first left he spent hours just staring at it waiting for her to chat with him. Now he only took it out if he wanted to lie in bed and watch a movie or if he needed to look something up and his phone was dead. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed McGee.

"Tony?"

"Hey Probie"

"Do we have a case?"

"No I was just wondering if you had my charger?"

"Oh crap! I forgot I borrowed that I am so sorry! I can drop it by your place. I am taking Delilah to look at vans soon."

"Can you drop it by Palmer's? I am staying with Kayley while Breena is in the hospital."

"Yeah sure."

"You sound out of breath are you alright?"

"I'm fine but since Delilah is a paraplegic now I have to do most of the work."

"TMI McHumpy"

"I am mopping the floor Tony! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Oh right sorry."

"Your weird."

* * *

Tony hung up with McGee. He was just about to put his phone back in his pocket when he heard got another call. It was Kayley. He heard Kayley scream his name and then the other end went dead. He knew that something was terribly wrong. He immediately ran out of the apartment. Leaving all of his stuff behind. He didn't even bother with the questionable elevator. He ran straight down the stairs. He flung the outside door open, ran out, and slammed it shut. He looked around and saw that the driver's side door of his car was open. He ran down to the parking lot and saw that Kayley was gone. Behind his car was Kayley's smashed phone and earbuds and skid marks. He ran back upstairs and grabbed his phone off the living room floor.

"What is it DiNozzo?"

"Boss you have to help! Kayley's been kidnapped!"

"What?!"

"Somebody grabbed her from my car in the parking lot! I was only going to be gone a few minutes but I couldn't find my charger! Then she called me and when I ran down her phone and earbuds were smashed and she was gone!"

"Dammit. Meet me at HQ ASAP! I will call the others.

"O...On it B...Boss."

* * *

When Tony arrived at NCIS his whole body was shaking and he was completely pale. This was all his fault and if Kayley died. He he had killed her. He was relieved the Bishop had offered to call Jimmy. He didn't think he could get through that conversation without vomiting.

"It's not your fault DiNozzo." Gibbs assured.

"I shouldn't have left her alone!" Tony cried.

"How could you have known that somebody would kidnap her?" Gibbs asked.

"She was talking about being followed and I just blew it off." Tony replied.

"It was a mistake Tony. Please don't blame yourself." Gibbs begged.

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I got an email." McGee replied.

"Yeah so?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a link to a live feed and it says "for Team Gibbs" in the subject line." McGee explained.

"I got that too." Bishop replied.

"Yeah me too." Tony added.

"Somebody put it up on the big screen." Gibbs replied.

"On it Boss." McGee cried.

* * *

McGee ran over to his desk. He knew that right now finding Kayley was the top priority. So if Gibbs wanted this up on the live screen it must be important. Never mind the fact that the email had been sent to the entire team. Moments later the video was playing on the big screen. Seconds later a man had walked onto the screen. The man who had taken Kayley.

"Why hello Team Gibbs so nice of you to open my email so promptly." The man greeted.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gibbs demanded.

"Oh so you don't recognize me? Cause I recognize you. Your playboy over there shot my wife and killed her. To you she was just some other suspect to me she was my Amy and your playboy killed her." The man explained.

"I felt terrible about that Tucker." Tony replied.

"So you finally recognize me." Tucker replied.

"She was going to shoot my partner in front of me! I had to!" Tony shouted.

"Oh really? You really had no other choice?" Tucker questioned.

"Look sir I am sorry that things turned out the way they did but we are in the middle of a missing persons case. It involves a teenage girl and time is a factor." Gibbs explained.

"Oh about that I have something that I think may be very interesting to you guys." Tucker replied.

"Look sir whatever you have. I'm sure we can see it later. We really need to find this kid." Gibbs replied.

"Oh is this what you are looking for?" Tucker asked. The camera panned over and sitting tied up in a chair was Kayley.

"You son of a bitch why did you take her she's just a little girl?!" Tony demanded.

"Well I wanted you to feel my pain." Tucker taunted.

"Then why didn't you take one of our significant others?" Tony asked.

"Well I didn't have options for that. You see I'm not a total monster and the geek's girlfriend was learning how to live without the use of her legs when my life was ruined and I decided to take my revenge." Tucker explained.

"How noble of you." McGee replied.

"Shut up geek boy! I didn't have any other choices really! Playboy and Woodchuck over there don't have anyone. Nor does the old man doctor and Blondie is a heterosexual female so how do I take her wife or girlfriend. So is the lab freak." Tucker explained.

"Why Kayley though?" Gibbs demanded.

"I was going to take the autopsy idiot's wife but like I said. I am not a monster and she is in the hospital after a tragic wreck. So I took the next best thing. His precious baby sister." Tucker explained.

"She's just a little girl!" Tony yelled.

"She is practically his child and well Amy she was pregnant." Tucker replied.

The camera panned back to its original location, Kayley screamed, and the screen went black.

* * *

**A/N: Will Kayley be alright? What about Breena? New chapter next week. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Peril

Jimmy slammed his fists into the wall. In the past twenty-four hours his wife had almost been killed by a drunk driver and his baby sister had been kidnapped. Peter and Marie had kept Kayley safe and healthy for thirteen years and he could barely do it a month. He couldn't handle it if she died. She was the only family he had. Breena and the baby weren't the same. Kayley was his baby sister. She was the one who kept him going the painful months after his dad and Clark died. He only bonded with her more after his mom died. She was the first who came to his mind when he was lying on the floor of his apartment drunk and considering suicide after he lost Michelle only three months after his mom died.

"She's my baby sister! Don't take her!" Jimmy yelled slamming his fist into the wall.

"MR. PALMER!" Ducky shouted as he pulled Jimmy's hand back.

"WHAT?!" Jimmy demanded.

"You know better than to hit walls. I am going to have to x-ray you hand. With any luck it isn't broken." Ducky explained.

"That's what I deserve." Jimmy whimpered.

"Jimmy this was not your fault." Ducky assured.

"So what I blame Tony?!" Jimmy demanded.

"It was not Anthony's fault either." Ducky replied.

"Then who's fault is it?" Jimmy asked.

"The man who took her." Ducky replied.

"Why did it have to be Kayley?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know but I assure you that Jethro and his team are working tirelessly to find her." Ducky explained.

"They are the best." Jimmy replied.

"That they are. Now come on I need to look at that hand." Ducky replied.

"Alright" Jimmy agreed.

* * *

Tony sat with his knees hugged to his chest. This was all his fault and he was sure that Jimmy hated him. In his head he was already composing his letter of resignation. If Kayley died. He did not deserve his job. He would leave and go wherever he could. He was already planning on disappearing without a trace. He had made a lot of mistakes but killing a little girl was the worst.

"You're supposed to be helping find Kayley, DiNozzo." Gibbs chastised.

"I don't deserve this job." Tony replied.

"Tony this wasn't your fault." Gibbs replied.

"If I hadn't taken so long or made her come up with me this wouldn't have happened!" Jimmy cried.

"How were you supposed to know that somebody was after her?" Gibbs asked.

"I just should have!" Tony cried.

"We will discuss this when Kayley is safe. Until then we will not stop until she is safe." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir." Tony replied.

* * *

Kayley curled up in the room her abductor had locked her inside. At least he had untied her and she had a place to use the bathroom. It was just a can in the corner but it was better than being forced to go all over herself. She rubbed the spot on her arm where he had cut her. She heard heavy footsteps coming towards the room. She closed her eyes and balled up as small as she could. She was sure that he was going to kill her. She missed her mom and step-dad and had always wanted to get know her birth-father and older half-brother but, she wasn't ready to die yet.

"JIMMY HELP ME!" Kayley cried out.

"You're big brother can't help you." Tucker replied

"Did you hurt him?" Kayley demanded.

"Not physically. I am going to destroy him emotionally though." Tucker replied.

"What do you mean?" Kayley asked.

"I guess Jimmy got all the brains in the family." Tucker commented.

"I actually made A/B honor roll last semester." Kayley replied.

"Well then you should know that I am going to destroy your brother emotionally." Tucker explained.

"What did Jimmy do to you?" Kayley asked.

"Nothing but Tony DiNozzo. The man who left you alone in his car. He shot my pregnant wife and killed her. He says it's because she was holding his partner at gunpoint but I know he's just crazy." Tucker explained.

"So why hurt me?" Kayley asked.

"So that Tony and his team no the pain of loss." Tucker explained.

"They all do!" Kayley cried,

"Yes but this is my revenge and you better coöperate." Tucker ordered.

"Why?" Kayley asked.

"Because if you don't as soon as Breena is out of the hospital you both die." Tucker explained.

"Please don't hurt Breena! Jimmy loves her so much!" Kayley cried.

"You really don't get it do you?" Tucker asked.

"Why killing innocent people as revenge makes people feel better? No I never got that." Kayley replied.

"Because we deserve justice which is blind." Tucker explained.

"That doesn't make sense." Kayley replied.

"I thought I said coöperate!" Tucker yelled slashing Kayley's other arm.

"Alright I will just don't hurt me and please leave Breena alone!" Kayley begged.

"We'll see." Tucker laughed as he stomped out of the room.

* * *

Jimmy was lucky he hadn't broken any bones in his hand. He did have some pain so Ducky gave him a couple of aspirin and some tea to help him relax and ordered him to sleep. As much as Jimmy wanted to wait for them to find Kayley. He didn't argue much. He had gotten maybe an hour asleep the night before. He curled up on the futon in him and Ducky's shared office and closed his eyes. Ducky placed a blanket over him and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the Bullpen Team Gibbs was still looking for Kayley. They knew who had her but what they didn't know. Was where she was. Everybody was holding their breath and hoping and praying that they found her before it was too late. The sound of McGee's phone ringing snapped the rest of Team Gibbs back to reality.

"Hey Boss?" McGee asked.

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs replied.

"Can I take off for a while?" McGee asked.

"We are looking for a missing child." Gibbs replied.

"I know but Delilah has a prescription ready and we don't get the handicap van until next week." McGee explained.

"Given the circumstance yes but make it quick." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Boss!" McGee called heading for the elevator.

* * *

McGee left and came back without incident. A fact that Gibbs was beyond grateful for. Unfortunately Bishop, Tony, and him had no luck locating Kayley. Gibbs looked at his watch. It was almost seven o'clock and he was starving.

"Hey you guys want to order out?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes please!" Bishop cried.

"Sure" McGee added.

"I think I'll keep on working." Tony replied.

"You need to eat DiNozzo." Gibb warned.

"Fine but may I please go check on Jimmy?" Tony asked.

"Of course just write down you dinner order and don't be gone to long." Gibbs replied.

"Why did you let him go so freely but I had to beg?" McGee asked.

"One he is staying in the building. Two you are my best tracker." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" McGee replied.

"JETHRO!" Ducky cried moving as fast as he could into the bullpen.

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"We have a problem." Ducky replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Mr. Palmer received a troubling multimedia text message." Ducky replied.

"I though text was words." Gibbs commented.

"Just look." Ducky replied shoving Jimmy's phone into his hands.

* * *

The screen showed Tucker in the front seat of his car. Kayley was no where in sight. Gibbs shuddered he was sure that this meant she was alive.

"Ya know Palmer. I really thought your team was capable enough to find your precious sister. Well I guess they aren't or maybe they just don't care. Well I have thought about some things and I have decided that I can waste Breena. I mean she's not disabled. She can put up a fight but it wouldn't be fair to kill both. If everybody cooperates and you call your team off. If they care that is. I will spare one but if you don't follow my demands. I will kill both. Now like I said if you follow my commands one of them lives. Now I've decided to be nice and let you choose. So which will it be your wife or your sister? Who lives and who dies or do you be stupid and let both die. Kayley's in the trunk by the way." Tucker said.

"GRAB YOUR GEAR! WE ARE GOING TO DC MEMORIAL HOSPITAL!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Will Team Gibbs get to the hospital in time? If it comes down to it who will Jimmy save? New chapter should be up next week. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Palmer's Choice

Nobody spoke as Gibbs sped down the road towards DC Memorial Hospital. Tony leaned into the door of the passenger seat. This was his fault. He had probably taken Jimmy's family away from him. McGee held on to the handle of the door trying his hardest not to throw up all over himself. Kayley and Breena are in trouble and they needed help. Bishop looked ahead at Tony. She could not imagine what he must be feeling right now. Tucker kept saying that it was Tony's fault. She hadn't been on the team yet when Tony shot his wife but she knew Tony and she knew that he would never hurt a fly that he didn't have to. Gibbs held the steering wheel as tightly as he could. Palmer may lose his family. If they couldn't save Breena it would be bad enough but nobody deserved to lose a child and Kayley was basically Jimmy's child.

"If this goes wrong. I resign. If we can't save them." Tony blurted out.

"Like hell you are DiNozzo. I'm not losing you over some dumbass' revenge." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"Excuse me I am here to see Breena Palmer." Tucker said.

"Who are you I have already met her husband and both her father and father in law? The receptionist asked.

"I am an old family friend." Tucker lied.

"Well I guess you can see her but you should know she is still pretty weak and can't stay awake too long." The receptionist explained.

"Oh that's not a problem I just want to see her." Tucker replied.

"She is going to live if that's what you're worried about and will be here at least two more days." The receptionist explained.

"I am heading out-of-town for a week for a business trip tonight and need to see her before." Tucker replied.

"Well she is going to be home by then and should be stronger by then." The receptionist offered.

"Her husband he doesn't exactly like me. I am the son of a friend of her father's and we dated all through high school and off and on after that." Tucker explained.

"That must be awkward. You can see her but make it quick. She is in room 220." The receptionist replied.

"Bless you mam." Tucker replied.

* * *

Kayley woke up and found she was back in the trunk. What if he didn't take her out this time and she suffocated. She didn't want to die at thirteen. All because some freak had a vendetta against one of her brother's co-workers. She wanted to see the baby, graduate middle school, high school, and college. She wanted to get married and have a family of her own. She hadn't even had her first kiss. Unless Milo Harris kissing her on the cheek in third grade counted. No all that did was make get them both recess detention for a week. The thing that scared her most wasn't even about her. What would this do to Breena. What if when she heard this it killed her or at least put her back in the ICU?

"I'm sorry Jimmy." Kayley sobbed.

* * *

Breena was half way awake when she heard somebody enter her room. She remembered Jimmy saying that he was going to go home and have a shower and take care of a few things at home. While they were moving her to a regular room. Then he would come back by with Kayley. Her dad had also promised to come back after work. She turned her head to see who her visitor was.

"You don't talk you live? Got that?" Tucker questioned.

"Who are you?" Breena asked.

"Which part of don't talk don't you understand?" Tucker asked.

"Please don't hurt me. I have a husband and we are raising his sister." Breena begged.

"Right Kayley. She really is a good kid. It would be a shame if something happened to her. All the more reason for you to follow orders. Tucker replied.

"How do you know about Kayley? Don't you dare hurt her!" Breena pleaded.

"Just shut up." Tucker replied.

* * *

Ducky held his assistant in his arms. Jimmy had begged to go with Gibbs and his team to save Kayley and Breena. Unfortunately Gibbs had refused to allow him. Saying that it would be too unsafe. He barely felt comfortable taking Tony with them but he wanted to have his full team. When they caught that son of a bitch.

"What if they get there too late?" Jimmy asked.

"They will get there in time." Ducky assured.

"But what if they don't?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know what to tell you but what I do know is that Jethro, his team, Abigail, and I will be there for you no matter what." Ducky assured.

"I let my dad down. He lived for a while after the heart attack and the last time I saw him. I promised him that I would take care of Kayley." Jimmy explained.

"Jimmy you did not fail him. He knows that you care for her and that you are fighting to get her back." Ducky explained.

"What about Ed? Do you know how long it took me to convince him that I was capable of taking care of his baby girl? Jimmy asked.

"I will deal with Edward if it comes down to it." Ducky assured.

* * *

Gibbs and his team arrived at DC Memorial ten minutes after the incident with Tucker and Breena. They shoved their way through the doors and up to the reception desk. One man-made the mistake of punching Tony in the back. Luckily he missed his spine but Tony still dropped to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch him again!" Gibbs yelled.

"Hey you are the ones cutting ahead in line!" The man yelled.

"We are federal agents and we are looking for a missing child." Gibbs replied.

"Really you I can see as a fed and maybe the bitch but the scrawny green faced guy and that jackass on the ground no." The man replied.

"You have thirty seconds to sit down. Before being under arrest." Gibbs warned.

"FINE!" The man yelled.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"We are looking for Breena Palmer." Gibbs replied.

"I am sorry but she is still weak and needs sleep and she just had a visitor. You need to come back later." The receptionist replied.

"You don't understand we are federal agents looking for a kidnapped child." Gibbs replied.

"Why does that mean anything?" The receptionist asked.

"Her thirteen year sister-in-law was the victim and we know that she is in danger as well." Gibbs replied.

"She is in room 220." The receptionist replied.

* * *

Team Gibbs ran down the hall towards Breena's room. Upon arrival Gibbs flung the door open. The far bed was occupied by a sleeping woman. Her hair was too dark and she was too old to be Breena. That meant that the empty bed by the door the IV dripping on the floor. That was surrounded by security guards and a doctor and nurse was Breena's.

"What the hell happened here?" Gibbs demanded.

"We heard the machines go off and we thought it was a code. When we got her she was gone." One of the security guards explained.

"Why the hell did you let somebody get out with a patient anyway?!" Gibbs demanded.

* * *

Jimmy heard his phone ring. He pulled away from Ducky, nervously with drew it from his pocket, and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Why hello Jimmy"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Really you don't recognize me? After all we've talked?"

"Tucker?"

"Yep that's me."

"What do you want now? You already kidnapped my sister and threatened my wife."

"No I have them both."

"You took Breena but, she's in the hospital."

"Yeah terrible security over there. Anyway like I said you have to choose. Who lives Kayley or Breena?"

"How am I supposed to choose?"

"Don't worry I'll decide for you."

"Fine please let Kayley live."

"Alright tell Breena goodbye."

"Breena I love you so much but Kayley is my sister and I may find another woman who I love but I will never have another baby sister."

"It's alright Jimmy I understand."

*Click*

* * *

"I'm sorry Breena." Jimmy whimpered as Ducky came and wrapped his arms around his assistant. Things were going to get a lot worse before they got better.

* * *

**A/N: Is Breena really going to die or will the team be able to save her? New chapter should be next week. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Dizzy

Rage soared through Gibbs's body. He could not believe the hospital just let somebody leave with Breena. How do you just take somebody out of a hospital? He was going to have to have a serious talk with their security. As soon as Breena and Kayley were safe. He knew that Breena would need further medical treatment but it certainly wasn't going to be back at DC Memorial.

"Boss we have a huge problem." Tony said.

"What?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Ducky just called me. Tucker called Jimmy and he made Jimmy choose between Kayley and Breena. Boss I think Breena may already be dead." Tony explained.

"Does he have any idea where that psycho is?!" Gibbs demanded.

"No" Tony replied.

"Let's get back to NCIS and find that bastard." Gibbs ordered.

"On it Boss." Tony replied.

"Yes sir." McGee added.

"Yes Boss." Bishop said.

* * *

Jimmy sat on the table in autopsy staring into the darkness. What had he just done? How had he been so stupid? How could he tell somebody that they could kill Breena. Letting Tucker kill Kayley would have been the worst mistake of his life but why was it okay to kill Breena. Why didn't he call Gibbs? Ducky had called him but only after he already gave permission to kill Breena.

"I wish that we could wake up and this would all just be a terrible dream." Ducky commented.

"Why did I say he could kill Breena?" Jimmy asked.

"You were protecting Kayley." Ducky replied.

"I should have called Gibbs." Jimmy replied.

"I contacted Jethro and I can be certain that they will get on finding them right away." Ducky replied,

"Finding them?" Jimmy asked.

"Tucker took Breena from the hospital." Ducky explained.

"I killed her! I killed my wife!" Jimmy yelled.

"Oh Mr. Palmer" Ducky replied.

"Why is this happening?" Jimmy questioned.

* * *

McGee made a b-line for his computer. As soon as Team Gibbs returned to the office. Everybody just wanted to get Kayley and Breena back before it was too late. Bishop, Tony, and Gibbs followed behind a few seconds later.

"Look McGee if you need to get home to Delilah. I can track them." Bishop offered.

"No I can handle it." McGee assured.

"Of course I am the cause of the problem and no help at all." Tony sighed.

"Tony if you really want to help go down to autopsy and comfort Palmer. So that Ducky can go home." Gibbs said.

"He'll be pissed at me." Tony replied.

"Tony he doesn't blame you and if he does come get me and I'll talk to him." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah great tell the person whose wife and sister were just kidnapped that he is wrong being angry at the person who got them kidnapped in the first place." Tony replied.

"Just go!" Gibbs demanded.

"Alright! On it Boss!" Tony yelled.

* * *

Tony walked into autopsy and found Jimmy and Ducky sitting on the floor in front of the table. He walked over and sat down on the floor on the other side of Jimmy. He wrapped his arm around Jimmy's neck.

"Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"Hey" Tony replied.

"I don't blame you." Jimmy said.

"This is my fault." Tony replied.

"I just said I don't blame you. Why don't you see that?" Jimmy asked.

"Because I left her in the car." Tony replied.

"Tony let it go. I can't watch you beat yourself up." Jimmy replied.

"If this goes bad and one or both of them are. I mean get or got. I am sorry. Not because I blame myself but because this is an unimaginable tragedy." Tony replied.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

"Anthony I am going to get something to eat. Can I get you anything?" Ducky asked.

"No I'm good." Tony replied.

"Bring me something light. I am not hungry but I need to eat." Jimmy replied.

"Do you need you kit?" Ducky asked.

"Sure but you can bring it when you come back." Jimmy replied.

"No Mr. Palmer you need it." Ducky replied.

"Just go!" Jimmy yelled.

* * *

Ducky left the room to go and get himself and Jimmy's dinner. Tony pulled Jimmy as close as he could he immediately pulled back Jimmy was shaking slightly and when Tony looked at him. He was really pale. Tony's partner in Philadelphia was a brittle diabetic and Tony still remembered some of the signs of low blood sugar. As long as he had known Jimmy he had never seen him get this bad. Sometimes he would look a little off but he always got something to eat right away. Of course Jimmy had never been this upset before either.

"Palmer are you alright?" Tony asked.

"I don't feel well." Jimmy replied.

"You look pale. Maybe I should get Ducky back." Tony offered.

"No Tony I am fine." Jimmy assured.

"Jimmy you are shaking and you look terrible." Tony argued.

"I SAID I WAS FINE!" Jimmy shouted.

"Palmer" Tony pleaded.

* * *

Jimmy jumped up and tried to run. He took one step, got a weird look on his face and grabbed the table. Before finally collapsing to the ground. Tony rolled Jimmy on to his back. So that he could at least breathe.

"Palmer!" Tony called.

* * *

When he did not get a response he pulled his phone out of his pocket and immediately dialed nine-one-one. Praying that it wasn't too late. Jimmy had a pulse. It was weak and dropping but not dangerously low. Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nine-one-one what is your emergency?"

"You have to help me. My friend is diabetic and he just collapsed."

"Does he have a pulse?"

"Yes but it is dropping. Is his test kit nearby?"

"I no and I am scared to leave him."

"Sir say on with me. I will help you through."

"Thanks"

"Now where are you."

"NCIS HQ at the Navy Yard."

"We will send somebody over right away sir."

"Thank you."

* * *

Back in the bullpen Team Gibbs was beginning to lose hope. Tracking them was hard since Kayley's phone was smashed by Tucker and Breena's had been broken in the crash. They had put a BOLO out on Tucker but so far there had been no results. The painful silence was interrupted by the sound of Gibbs's cellphone ringing.

"What do you want Tucker?"

"No Gibbs it's Breena."

"Breena how are you calling me?"

"I was unconscious so Tucker left me in the backseat."

"I mean how did you get Tucker's phone?"

"He went to the bathroom."

"Great any idea where you are?"

"The Gas and Go rest stop across from Carman High."

* * *

"McGee call the Gas and Go Rest Stop across from Carman High and tell them to stop anyone coming out of the men's room. Give Tucker's description. Tell them to detain him until NCIS arrives." Gibbs ordered.

"On it Boss!" McGee cried.

* * *

**A/N: So they finally found Kayley and Breena but will Jimmy be okay for their reunion? New chapter next week please review and thanks for reading**.


	12. Safe

Tony rested Jimmy's head on his lap. Maybe it was for the best if Jimmy died. For all he knew Breena was dead and what if Tucker had lied and killed Kayley too? That would leave Jimmy with nobody. The Autopsy Gremlin was a lot stronger than he looked but Tony had seen what losing Shannon and Kelly had done to Gibbs and he was the most strong and resilient man Tony had ever met. He heard the door open and looked up to see Gibbs and McGee standing over him.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"He passed out." Tony replied.

"Did you call 911?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"I wish he was awake." Gibbs commented.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"We found Breena and Kayley." Gibbs replied.

"Are they?" Tony asked.

"They are alive." Gibbs replied.

"Where are they?" Tony asked.

"The Gas and Go rest stop." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony and Gibbs had to wait until Jimmy had left in the ambulance. Before they could leave. Gibbs drove at full speed once again. When they arrived at the Gas and Go Rest Stop. Gibbs stormed into the building. He couldn't wait to give Tucker a piece of his mind. Between kidnapping to woman and messing with his SFA. He had a lot of bones to pick with that man.

"Where is he?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Locked in the men's room." The manager replied.

"TUCKER!" Gibbs yelled kicking the door open.

"Took you long enough to get here agent Gibbs." Tucker teased.

"Jimmy passed out and we couldn't leave until the ambulance left." Gibbs growled.

"Oh well that's too bad but at least Tony will suffer." Tucker replied.

"You realize you're about to go to prison right?" Gibbs asked cuffing Tucker.

"How did you get here anyway?" Tucker asked.

"Breena called me." Gibbs replied.

"She's smarter than I thought. Shame her husband will probably die." Tucker teased.

"He is getting help. Now come with me!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

While Gibbs was arresting Tucker. Tony searched for Tucker's car. According to a witness statement from another resident of his apartment building. It was white Ford with a large dent in the driver's side back door. He quickly found the car, flung the door open, and helped Breena out.

"Oh Tony! Thank God." Breena replied.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked setting her on the ground.

"I think so. What about Kayley?" Breena asked.

"Kayley can you hear me?!" Tony called.

"Yeah" Kayley replied.

"Alright listen. I want you to kick the tail light out. You got that?" Tony asked.

"Yeah!" Kayley cried kicking the light out.

"Good. I got you now." Tony replied. Reaching through the broken glass and pulling the trunk open.

"Thank you." Kayley whimpered.

"It's no problem. Now are you alright?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I mean I think I am." Kayley replied.

"Good, now I have to ask you a very personal question and you have to be completely honest with me. Don't get embarrassed. I will be asking Breena the same thing. Do you understand?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Kayley replied.

"Did he rape either of you? Tony asked.

"No" Kayley replied.

"No" Breena added.

"Did he try anything?" Tony asked.

"No" Kayley replied.

"No" Breena added.

"Great. Help is on the way." Tony replied.

* * *

Breena, Kayley, and Jimmy were all taken to Georgetown for treatment. Even though Breena was more critical and men and women weren't really supposed to share rooms. Jimmy and Breena were allowed to be placed in the same room. Kayley was taken down to pediatrics for to be evaluated. The doctors were optimistic that she would be treated and released. At the very worst she would be kept overnight. Jimmy and Breena however were looking at longer stays. Tony waited while she had her tests. After a while Ducky came and sat with him.

"How are they?" Tony asked.

"Breena is still having tests." Ducky replied.

"What about Jimmy?" Tony asked.

"He is going to be fine. He passed out from a combination of low blood-sugar and the stress. They realized that they needed to adjust his insulin slightly but he will be just fine." Ducky replied.

"He's getting worse?" Tony asked.

"Slightly yes but it is not surprising. He's been under a lot of stress lately." Ducky explained.

"He better be alright." Tony sighed.

"Anthony stop blaming yourself. None of this is your fault. Especially what happened to Mr. Palmer. Now stop beating yourself up right now." Ducky replied.

"I'll try." Tony replied.

* * *

By the next morning Jimmy was awake and feeling much better. Much to everybody's relief, Kayley was released after only a few hours. She spent the night at Ducky's but insisted on getting back to the hospital first thing in the morning. Breena finally woke up just before visiting hours began.

"Breena?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy they said you collapsed." Breena replied.

"My blood-sugar was low and I was so stressed. They had to adjust my insulin but my doctor said that would probably happen in the next year anyway." Jimmy explained.

"Well I am glad you and Kayley are alright." Breena replied.

"Now as glad as I am that you and Kayley are alright." Jimmy replied.

"Who did you choose?" Breena asked.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Tucker was going to kill me or Kayley. Who did you choose?" Breena asked.

"Well to be honest. Breena uh I chose Kayley." Jimmy replied.

"So you would have let him kill me?" Breena asked.

"Yes" Jimmy replied sheepishly.

"Good" Breena replied.

"You're alright with that?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course I am! If you had let your baby sister die. So that I could live. I would have never forgiven you. In fact I think that I would have filed for divorce." Breena explained.

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes because I want a baby and I could not trust you with the child we are adopting if you let your baby sister die." Breena explained.

"I am so glad you aren't mad. I was really worried about that." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy I love you." Breena replied.

"I love you too." Breena replied.

* * *

**A/N: See everybody is just fine. New chapter should be up next week. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
